Aún hoy
by Sweet-Goddess Ciel
Summary: Kannon parece olvidar un sentimiento que experimentó y se niega rotundamente a la ayuda de una diosa que le devolverá aquello perdido. Reviews please n.n


Una hermosa noche adornaba los cielos de Grecia, un paisaje de tonos negruzcos y grisáceos que a los ojos de él no eran más que la paleta de colores que acompañaba la triste realidad

Una hermosa noche adornaba los cielos de Grecia, un paisaje de tonos negruzcos y grisáceos que a los ojos de él no eran más que la paleta de colores que acompañaba la triste realidad. Sentado frente a un despeñadero que daba hacia una playa abandonada hace mucho, era su refugio en los momentos de soledad... En sus momentos de rabia y celos... Ella no era más que la mujer que con su fingida inocencia, le arrebató sus riquezas y el poder que por derecho le correspondía. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

"¿qué hago yo pensando en ella?" se reprendió mentalmente abrazándose más a sus rodillas, cada vez le hacía más daño recordar sus ojos verdes o su sonrisa de oro que junto a su rostro le miraban preocupada, no se iba a permitir el perder la cordura... Si su hermano ya se había desecho de Athena, ¿cuan difícil sería acabar con Niké?... Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por alguien, se dio la vuelta para encararlo con una mirada llena de enojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar de perro faldero de la diosa en turno?- espetó Kannon al hombre que salía de unos matorrales vestido con una sagrada armadura dorada, no era más que su hermano.

-¿pero que estás diciendo, hermano? Mantén respeto hacia la Diosa- Saga le reprendía con la mirada, no parecía querer abandonar su lugar atrás de él, eso le molestó al menor tanto como sus palabras, exigía obediencia a un dios cuando él había dado muerte a uno y más aún parecía no querer darle un espacio de libertad pues siempre parecía vigilarle.

-no me hagas reír, jurar sumisión a esa mujer que no es más que Athena en otra evocación. No sé como siquiera te acercas a postrarte cuando sabes que hace tiempo ya le habías matado...- una sonrisa socarrona cruzó sus labios, ante la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano.

-tal vez eso haya ocurrido... En el pasado- hizo énfasis en lo último y continuó –te recuerdo que no era yo sino la maldad que tu hiciste emerger la que me hizo tomar aquella terrible decisión... pero la Diosa me ha perdonado y a limpiado mi ser, pensamiento y cuerpo,...- se excusó el mayor de los gemelos.

-y ¿crees que es suficiente? La culpa no se puede remover del corazón...- inquirió Kannon poniéndose de pie y caminó hasta el borde del risco, cerró sus ojos y permitió a la brisa nocturna despeinar sus azulados cabellos, se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa se encontraba frente al trono de Niké... La pelinegra divinidad le miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

El gemelo retrocedió temeroso, no deseaba encararle en ese momento, pensaba correr y alejarse pero esa voz tan dulce cavando tan a fondo en su corazón le hizo detenerse.

-Kannon... Kannon, óyeme...- Niké se levantó erguida del trono dorado bajando por la pequeña escalinata, a algunos pasos de estar frente al peliazul que aún conservaba en su rostro los rastros del miedo. –No tengas miedo, no te haré ningún daño, caballero...- pronunció acercándose aún más.

-¡aléjate o no respondo! ¡Aléjate!- exclamó ya más seguro recobrando una postura de ataque.

-Kannon... ¿me atacarás?- preguntó con el mismo tono de voz calmado dando más pasos hacia él.

-estoy dispuesto a hacerlo... ¡TRIÁNGULO DORADO!- vociferó lanzando el ataque que hizo brillar tanto su armadura de oro como su mirada llena de rabia, pero para su desconcierto, la ojiverde diosa atrapó su mejor arremetida con su mano cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

-¿eso es todo lo que quieres mostrarme? Tu ira y miedo, cuando yo quiero ayudarte Kannon, puedo expirar tus culpas y sanar ese enorme dolor en tu corazón...- inquirió Niké acercándose hasta posar una de sus manos en el pecho del caballero que le miraba dudoso... Estaba confundido, deseaba irse de allí pero no tenía la valentía de quitar esa nívea mano de su lugar.

-¿por qué he de creerte?- preguntó cínico el dorado admirando las grandes y verdes orbes de la mujer frente a él.

-porque es tu último recurso, es la única manera de sanar tu corazón y darle paso a ese extraño sentimiento que habita en ti desde hace algún tiempo...- respondió sonriéndole ligeramente. Kannon suspiró resignado asintiendo luego con la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-acepto- de alguna manera había logrado convencerle, le observó separarse unos cuantos pasos hasta que un gesto de su mano le indicó le siguiera.

Las zapatillas doradas de Niké resonaban en el templo causando cierto eco, sonido que se repetía pasillo tras pasillo, sus ojos cerrados sorprendían al peliazul, parecía conocer a la perfección aquel sitio aún bajo el gobierno de una oscuridad total. Al abrir sus verdes pupilas un cálido cosmos emanaba de su cuerpo, iluminando la estancia.

-¿qué sientes, Kannon?- preguntó dulcemente girando su cuerpo para encararle, notando que de sus ojos lágrimas se agolpaban sin querer correr por sus morenas mejillas.

-una marea de sensaciones...- susurró, la sorpresa le invadió al sentir como la joven quitaba con sus dedos las gotitas que al fin recorrían sus mejillas, su semblante sereno y dulce le inquietó sin duda y no conocía la razón...

-por favor pasa... Esta habitación será tu paz...- señaló abriendo una puerta que daba paso a una enorme habitación que encandilaba con su color blanco, parecía ser iluminada por un inmenso sol inmaculado...

Caminó con una gran inquietud en el pecho, ese lugar le parecía tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo, no lograba explicarse lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos... Unas largas cortinas colgaban alrededor de la inmensa estancia, una pequeña escalinata que sobresalía del agua daba paso a un triclinio adornado con rosas del mismo color que todo en ese lugar, blanco nevado. En un mal paso le pareció ser arrastrado por el líquido puro que le arrebataba con tranquilidad las partes de su armadura para luego cubrir su cuerpo con una túnica traslucida, pensaba que se ahogaría pero en realidad no sentía la necesidad de respirar pues algo parecía llenarle los pulmones del vital oxígeno. Abrió los ojos que cerró por inercia al caer al agua, visualizando a una mujer que le besaba, su sorpresa le llevó a reconocerla.

Vestida de larga túnica también traslucida, sus cabellos negros como la noche bailaban en el líquido, unas largas alas blanquecinas que destellaban ligeramente y sus labios de oro eran fácilmente reconocibles...

-Niké...- susurró incrédulo a lo que veía, la aludida sonrió ligeramente recostándose en su pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado con la cercanía de aquella mujer pero involuntariamente sus brazos rodeaban su delicado cuerpo, sintiendo como la tela de sus ropajes se friccionaban...

-¿me recuerdas?- preguntó la joven separando su cuerpo más no sus manos del pecho de Kannon, este sonrió sereno tomando entre sus manos las de la diosa, entrelazando sus dedos con dulzura.

-si... mi amor...- abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de la pelinegra como si esta fuese a desaparecer, sintiéndola acurrucarse en la seguridad que le brindaba. Cerró sus ojos tranquilo, sintiendo el amor de aquella noche...

...

-Niké...- musitó entre sueños Kannon quien en sus brazos preservaba el cuerpo dormido de la aludida, ambos sobre el pasto de aquel despeñadero que daba hacia una playa abandonada hace mucho, el que era su refugio en los momentos de soledad y ahora de amor... –te amo... Aún hoy...-


End file.
